The Next Selection
by jessica.mackenzie.330
Summary: What happens if Marlee and Carter and a daughter. A daughter who entered the selection for Maxon and America's son. Will her parents past affect her? Or will they give her a clean start?
1. Chapter 1

the next selection

My mom never really talked about how she and dad met. So I always thout it was something romantic like they met on a beach or she bumped in to him one day at the coffee shop. I did not exepect that she was in the selection and she fee in love with my dad the guard and in got kicked out of the selection. Yeah tharts right I'm Milena Woodwork. My parents are the famous Marlee Woodwork and Carter Woodwork who were whipped because of a affair during the selection. I knew my parents worked in the palace but then moved to Midston where we live now. So you can imagine my suprise when they told me the whole story. I guess since Prince Cameron Schreave waabout to have his selection they thought some old gossip about what happened might resurface especially since I'm 18 and I can enter.

When the letter arrived in the mail you can imagine my shock when my mother told me to enter. Of course I entered being a 7 we didn't have much money so it would help a lot but I didn't get my hopes up because I knew how many girls would enter but still Friday night we all sat around the TV and our neibours waiting to see who got selected.

Gravils oldest son, Joel, walked on stage jut like his father used to do. He asked Quessn America if she had any advice for the girls. She simply replied " Just be your self and don't be scared to share your opinion". Queen America was a lovely Queen and a lovely mother as far as I can tell. Joel also asked Prince Cameron's little sister princess Madeleine what she thought about the selection. She replied in her cute 6 year old way that she was looking forward to having a big sister.

Finally they got to the announcement of the selected girls. I was so nervous that I couldn't even look at the screen. I heard some thing that wounded like my name and then girly screens. I turned around just in timeto see a picture of me with my blonde wavy hair and my green eyes and a big smile flash across the screen. The prince smiled and the king and Quinn looked shocked but weren't sure if the new me.

That was the moment my whole life changed .


	2. Chapter 2

The next week was a blur and all of a sudden it was time for me to head to the palace. I put on the white blouse and black skirt. I borrowed a pair of black flats from my mom to wear. I put my hair in a messy bun and took our province flower,Chery blossom, and pinned some down almost like a head band.

When we get to the send off I am shocked to see that so many people showed up. I wasn't very reserved but I wasn't popular so when I saw all the people I felt so happy and loved. The mayor made a speech then the national anthem played. Finally it was time to say good bye to my family. I looked at my mom and almost burst in to tears. She had already told me that the over girls are going to be brutal but some will be nice. She told me about her selection so I had a heads up but I was still nervous. I gave her a hug and told her I loved her then moved on to my dad. He told me to be careful and to write soon. Then I was off to the airport.

I'd never seen a plane let a lone been on one. So in we pulled up to the airport I was shocked at how big it was. I went in side and sat on one of the seats as I waited for the three other girls to arrive. I couldn't wait to see the palace and prince Cameron, He always looked cute on TV but I didn't watch it that much so I wasn't really sure about him. All I new about him was that he was 19, had a 6 year old sister and was the crown prince of Il`ea. I was hopping he was nice and sweet and caring but for all I knew he could be a complete idiot and rude.

I decide to start writing a list of things that I want to do.

The first one is find my true love.

2. find a best friend at I can tell anything to,

3. learn how to bake and decorate a cake,

4. learn how to sew,

5. learn how to speak french,

Those were the only things I could think of at the moment but I was sure that my list would get longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who review it means a lot to me! If you have anything that you want me to include in this story please don't be afraid to tell me. The chapters won't come as often when my school start up again because I am on break right now. Also I apologize for all my earlier mistakes in spelling and grammar.**

**The Character Aria is created by 84259.**

**That's it for now, Enjoy**

The first girl to arrive was a girl with long brown curly hair that complemented her green eyes nicely. She introduced her self as Aria Ryves from St. George. She had her hair falling softly down her back with a pink tulip behind her ear. She looked really nice and sweet. When we got talk I could tell she had had a much better education than me but she also looked particularly smart for a three. She didn't seem to care that I was a 7 ,I mean that I used to be a three but now I am a three. We were sitting around talking when our escorts told us to fasten our seat belts. I was really confused and clearly so was Aria I could tell she didn't like not knowing something. They escorts noticed our confusion and told. for safety reason only 2 selected girls would be on each flight. I was OK with that Aria was nice.

I was calm until the plane started moving and the engines turned on. I gripped the arm tested for dear life and shut my eyes . All of a sudden we were off the ground and the plane went smooth like we weren't moving. I relaxed against my seat and looked out the window. we were just under the clouds I could see small houses and fields and even a school bus but it looked more like an ant. I closed the little blind over the window so I could take a nap before we got to the palace I was already tired and the day was only half done.

I fell asleep in a matter of seconds. I dreamed about what I thought the palace was gonna be like and the prince. I am woken up by my escort for lunch. The gave us Macaroni and cheese and a brownie. I never thought something so simply like this could taste so good . If this was what the food on the plane was like I couldn't imagine what the palace food would.

For the rest off the trip I just watched some TV with Aria. Since back home we only watched the Report, Aria told me some good shows to watch and explained them to me.

When we got to the airport I could hear a crowd outside and I couldn't believe they were here to us. We walked out to people screaming our names. There were signs with a bunch of names of different selected girls in them. I saw some with Aria's name on them and even a few with mine. as we walked down the path to the limo, I stopped to sign autographs with people and even a few pictures. I didn't realize how many people wanted to meet me.

Last week I was just a poor girl from Midst on now I'm a celebrity on TV. With a Chance to marry the prince.

Like an actual prince!

I was gonna love this life.


	4. Chapter 4

My mom had told me about the palace and how beautiful it was but it was still shocking when I sawn it or the first time. With the big Wales and the fountain and the gates u could go on for hours about it but we were escorted inside pretty quick. We were escorted in to the "womans room". When we walked in we were greater by maids who told us what was happening. We were getting Makeovers!

At home we could never afford makeup or hair stuff all I had were some pins,elastics and a brush. So see in the room full of dreeses and shoes and makeup I was so excited. The maids lead me over yo a nails selection where they put cream on me and made my skin smooth. They also painted my nails a reddish pink color. Then as soon as they were dry I was off to hair. First they washed it then they added a bunch of different producted and dried it. They added some blonde high lights even though my hair was already fairly blonde. And then curled it and pinned it back. Then they showed me over to a rack of dresses that had my name on them. The details on them were so pretty that they looked hand made. I asked one of the maids if they were and the said that they were maid by my maids. I have maids! They put me in a purple day dress with gems It was a very pretty dress.

Then I had my interview, they asked me basic questions like what I thought of the palace and stuff to witch I replied politely and smiled. I sat down on a couch and waited for everyone else to finish. From my seat I had a perfect view of the room. There were maids and girls everywhere. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a while but I promise to have another chapter up in less than a week. **

When the last girls had been interviewed, we all sat down and watched our arrivals. Everybody's was the same. Mine was ordinary, they showed me saying good bye to my mom and dad. It was touching I started to cry a little even though that was me. We got a tour of the palace by Silvia jr. who was going to be our teacher. Then we went to dinner. I was shocked that only Queen America, King Maxon and Princess Madeleine. I curtsied as I walked in then took the seat that had my name on it. It was Beside Kaitlyn Jewel from Belcourt a 4 and Mzia Rosewater form Waverly a 5. The food was amazing but I made sure not to eat too much I didn't want a stomach ache. Katlyn or Katie as she preferred to be called was very nice. We talked all through dinner. Mzia was very shy. But she seemed sweet.

After dinner we had the most amazing cake it was called Red Velvet. It was so good. I could tell a lot of the other girls liked it to. When we were all finished. Silvia showed us to our rooms. Mine was down a little corridor with Mzia, Katie and Aria. It was nice. I walked into my room to find 3 maids waiting for me.

"Hello miss, my name is Ava I am your head maid and these are Julia and Rachel." She said signaling to the other two. They both waved. I smiled." Nice to meet you all" I said.

After out introductions, a got ready for bed in a pair of fleecy pajama pants and a tank top. I walked over to Mzia's room and invited her to come sleep in mine for the night. I asked Katie and Aria too. We all curled up on the extra mattresses the maids brought in and watched a movie in front of the fire. At about midnight the maids told us we should all go to bed.

The maids woke us up by opening the curtains on my balcony. We all decided to get ready in Mzia's room. All the maids seemed to know each other so there was lots of talking going on. They left my hair down in waves and gave me some light makeup. I had on a blue dress with a green flower and sash at the waist. Instead of going straight to the dining hall we were told to go to the great room. When we entered we saw there were individual tables set up along one side of the room and in the far corner there were two chairs. The camera crew were also there ready to film are reaction when we met the prince. I chose a table near the center of the room with Mzia and Aria on either side of me.

When all the girls arrived, Silvia walked in and started teaching us proper table manners. I knew some already that my parents had taught me but a few didn't seem to know many. After about half an hour I was starting to get hungry.

Then the doors opened…


End file.
